Chance Confidence
"Chance Confidence is an E-Fed Wrestler who works currently for Kapoutland Pro Wrestling. He is also a former roster member of Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation. The Beginning Chance Confidence "allegedly" started out his career in his own words "wrestling bears when he was still in diapers and beating the crap out of them with ease" In reality though, Chance started out in an indy fed known as WWL (Wacky Wrestling League)where he was given the gimmick of a generic British man, known as Chance Worthington. He had his first official match against "The Seal Kid" A man in a seal suit who was managed by Eskimo Bo "The Arctic Annoyance' Chance won quite cleanly in a decent match. After floundering in the undercard of WWL for awhile, he soon formed a team with one Walter Noe, a stereotypical British Chimney Sweep. The two competed in a handful of matches, though it was clear they had no chemistry in the ring. After winning against Butch Baker and Kendall Stickmayker, also known as the Bubs in the Tub. After the match, Chance turned on his partner and returned to mostly jobbing until he left WWL for a brighter future. A future known as XKW (Xtremely Krazy Wrestling) chance only had one match here, during which he was lucky enough to be picked up by a talent scout from the WWE. He had one try out match against Rikishi. the match was deemed so bad, it was "capable of melting a lesser man's very eyeballs." Chance went from this failure to a place that would end up being a place where he truly grew as a wrestler, the EWT Developmental ASS (Acrobatics, Submissions, and Stuff.) ASS, the Debut, and David Davies Chance was labeled as one of the brightest prospects of ASS only months after he had entered the promotion. One of his more memorable matches from his time here was a classic bout featuring him going up against another bright pupil, Tutor Tyreese, managed by a future Principal Pain. Eventually Chance got the call to be brought up and on October 2, 2005, he debuted with EWT team, the PTA (Punishers of Tyrannical Antidestablishmentarianism) as their "Teacher's Aide" Chance didn't even enter the ring until he was given a match against Eugene. On October 12, 2005, Chance had a complete one sided debut, making his opponent to look like a total fool. Afterwards, he cut the first promo of his official wrestling career in the EWT, proclaiming that everyone was "Just Jealous" Chance would continue to be aligned with the PTA up until his first feud, which simply came about when Chance came out during the same week where a pool had been set up ring side, sat on an inflatable chair, and simply waited for someone to accept. That someone did, as Davies ran out from the back, had a few words, then flew atop Confidence, sealing the deal. Afterwards, Chance threw a fit, demanding he be given a match with David Davies. Indeed he was and at the EWT event "We Couldn't Be Arsed for a Name" Chance gained his first victory over an EWT Wrestler, after Davies supposedly sprained his ankle. Chance had tasted victory and now set out for his next target... EWT Gold. Maelstrom and Eddie Omega Meanwhile while this was going on, Maelstrom had become the newest EWT Tri State Champion by defeating Billy "The Virgin" Ubermark in a hellacious TLC match at Crapmania!! After this victory, Maelstrom issued an open challenge to the entire locker room to see if he could find a worthy opponent. Indeed he did, as Chance came out soon after, cutting a scathing promo and throwing his hat into the ring. The two would first clash at EWT Rebirth, in an Escalator to Heaven Match, where despite Chance's best efforts, Maelstrom would retain. Soon after, Principal Pain begin to get on to his pupil about this failure. Chance assured him that he would have the victory though next time they met. Indeed he would, as in a Lumberjack, after both had selected their respective lumberjacks, Chance would bring in two more, who would blindside Maelstrom with a devastating chair shot, leading to Confidence picking up his first EWT Championship. This caused his ego to swell to where he gave himself a new, slow and tedious entrance giving his "fans" more time to soak in his greatness. This also didn't settle with Pain, who challenged Chance next week for the very Tri State title he held. Pain also gave the former champion the opportunity to be the special guest referee. The match came about, but there was no contact between Chance and Pain, as instead, the PTA drove out in a bus, siccing a group of hired thugs on Maelstrom, who he held off pretty easily, until the massive Canceler snuck up from behind and laid him out with an ISD (Instant Samoan Drop) Chance and his allies then loaded Maelstrom into the back of this bus and tied him up to the back seat. They then drove him to a nearby lake and dumped his helpless body into the watery depths below. Chance wasn't done humiliating Maelstrom though and topped this off with a Maelstrom Funeral. During the precedings though, Maelstrom showed up, as Chance was found in Maelstrom's very casket! After laying out almost everyone in the chapel, Maelstrom tried to get revenge on Chance, but the wily young man made a quick escape, hijacking the PTA bus and driving off. This all came to a head as Maelstrom challenged the Tri State Champion to a rematch inside a Hell in a Cell. Chance accepted and seemed to show no fear. At Season's Beatings, the two met up once again. Chance once again tried to use cheap tactics to retain, but Maelstrom foiled these and ended up regaining his championship, giving Confidence one of the shortest Tri State title reigns in EWT History. Afterward, Pain really blew up on Chance and said clearly if Chance lost one more time, he was through with him in the PTA. Chance met Maelstrom one more time, coming very close to winning, only for Maelstrom to come out victorious in the end. Maelstrom then offered the confident one a hand shake, who this time resorted to no cheap tactics. Chance gave a sorry one, then quickly headed backstage. The next week, in a match against the Outlaw Chris James, Chance was cost the victory as the PTA interfered, beating the living hell out of him, then tossing him into the back of the PTA Bus. The next week, Chance would return, though not in action, as since this week, everyone was picking their opponent, Chance decided to pick the PTA's, pitting them against the duo of Low Ki and Samoa Joe. The PTA come out victorious in the end, though after the match, Chance came out with a chair and took out the big man Canceler, only for Pain to not seem to care. From the back, EWT wrestler Eddie Omega would run out from the back, laying out Chance himself. The next week, Chance went up against Stone Cold Steve Austin, when Eddie Omega sauntered out from the back, almost costing Confidence the match. In the end though, he came out victorious, then participating in a stare down with the New PTA member. Pain would soon after issue the challenge at Magic; The Gathering, for the two to meet. Indeed they did, but despite each man's efforts, at the result of a vicious move, the two men came to a draw. There has yet to be a rematch between them. Crauswell After his stalemate with Omega at Magic; The Gathering. Chance had an encounter with the EWT's resident psychopathic furry, Crauswell. After their trip to Disneyland, the feud started when Chance literally ran into him, then made a big mistake, running his mouth and inciting Crauswell's rage, to the point of which he attacked him. Later on that week, Chance got a measure of revenge by costing Crauswell a match against Jake "The Snake" Roberts. Furious, during Chance's own scheduled match that week, the furry chased him down, sending him scurrying into the parking lot and driving away, in fear for his well being. The very next week, Chance returned, with a pair of bodyguards in the former T and A. Unfortunately for them, Crauswell easily dispatched of them, sending a clear message to this man. Chance desperately tried to avoid the crzed furry, using every sneaky trick in the book, from using a fake Chance to get the jump on the furry, to more running away. Eventually the two would meet in a match at Full House, also featuring Dr. Insaneo, Gasoline, A-Bomb, Stevie Richards, Dorf, and current Toolshed Champion at the time, Paul Podanski. Chance managed to avoid a serious attack by his feathered aggressor in the match and in the end, neither of them walked out with the belt. In the following weeks, the two teamed on opposite sides with Kane and the Big Show. During the match, Crauswell ambushed the arrogant man and dragged him all over the backstage area, brutalizing him, then leaving him laying in the snack bar. Chance wasn't done with his opponent though and got a one on one match with the beast. Confidence gave it his all, but in the end, Crauswell gained victory once again. The following week, Confidence faced the Toolshed Champion at the time, Dr. Insaneo, only to be cost the match once again by the furry. Chance was sick of it and challenged Crauswell to a final match, a 2/3 Falls Count Anywhere Match. In arguably the greatest match of his EWT career, Chance came out with a very close victory by taking himself out at the same time. The feud was over and Chance had come out victorious for once... but this also swelled his ego further, as he soon after reverted to his obnoxious former self. Spaz, Great Hugo, and Spyke Johanson Mercenary and a Leave of Absence KPW Title History *''EWT Tri-State Championship'' *''EWT Toolshed Championship'' (Won via a Thirty Minute Toolshed Time Limit Battle Royale) In Wrestling *''Finishing Moves and Signature Moves'' *'Confidence Booster' (Double Moonsault) *'Confidence Breaker' (Canadian Destroyer) *Unnamed Flipping Stinger Splash *Northern Lights Suplex *Hurracanrana *Tornado DDT *Jumping Neckbreaker *Landing Dropsault *Spinning Drop Toe Hold Category:Wrestlers